Weight of the World: Chapter Five
I Learn About Summer Camp I held Photina's hand as we entered the throne room. It was significantly brighter and blue than the rest of the yard, and all around us were images of various places in the ocean. One showed a video of a beach party, with a roaring fire and twenty teenagers dancing and laughing noiselessly. Another showed a bright blue ocean, with people running into the waves and screaming with glee. I couldn't stop looking at them - images of dark oceans and light oceans, pollution and purification, it took me a few minutes to realize Photina had curtsied for her lord and I had not. "Ramona," She whispered harshly, "Bow to him, now." I nodded and hastily dropped at the waist, crossing my arms near my chest. I didn't even look ''at the man, but I was already embarrassed and a little upset. A booming laugh erupted around the court and my mother quietly urged me to stand up straight again. "Speak only when spoken to, Ramona." She warned as I shook the hair out of my face. When I moved the dark strands out of my vision I finally got a look at the lord and lady of the castle. The lord was tan, with dark and stringy short hair. His beard was neatly trimmed and very salt-and-pepper colored, and even from a distance I noticed the crinkles near his eyes. Laugh lines were very prominent against his features. He wore a blue Hawaiian shirt much like Trev- ''Triton's, and khaki shorts. He looked less like a king, and more like an old tourist at the lunchtime rush. His wife was much more elegant and befitting of the castle. She had long flowing black hair and was fitted in a sea-green gown, her ankles crossed and her hands placed politely in her lap. Small cracked horns, somewhat like crab claws, poked out of her head oddly enough. Their thrones were a clean and glowing white outlined in some sort of light green, as though they were radioacative. Between them was some sort of coat rack combined with a glass case that held tridents much like the one above the door of the first courtyard. The lord's trident was significantly larger, a silver color, and the case above it read His in bold font. The one nearest the lady was a little smaller but much cleaner looking, and above it read Hers. It was really cute. "Come closer, Photina. Bring your daughter." He waved us forward and we ventured closer, nearly to the foot of their thrones. The lord stepped off his place and down in front of me, kneeling so we were eye-level. I hadn't realized how tall he was until that point. "You must be Ramona. Photina has told me much about you." I smiled, sure of myself. He had a very fatherly air about him, caring and understanding, a little childish. It was something I could get used to for sure. "I am Poseidon, and this is my wife, Amphitrite." He looked back at the woman who was currently staring-off Photina. They were neutrally expressed but the tension between them was thick like a knife. Poseidon stood up and stepped over to Photina, clapping a large hand on her back. "And you, Photina. How have you been? Are your sons faring well?" The Nereid looked up to him and shook her head. "I have not had time to visit them, my lord. Perhaps once Ramona is on her way I will go visit." The man nodded gruffly and returned to his seat, folding his arms. "Uh, Mr. Poseidon....guy," I looked up at him, trying not to let my voice crack with intimidation. "Where exactly do you plan on making me go?" Photina stepped over and took my hand again just as Poseidon spoke, and I felt a jolt of fear in my body. Why was she trying to comfort me now? "There is a camp in New York." He began looking up to the ceiling. "For children like you. We believe that this is our best protection for you." "A....camp? Like a summer camp?" "Exactly. You will be able to take your school classes there as well as learning to tap into your other abilities." "Other abilities?" I asked, and I felt Photina's hand give a gentle smack to my wrist. Forgot to be asked, apparently. Poseidon sighed and looked down at Photina. "You didn't tell her?" "I was about to before Triton ushered us in!" She said quickly, her eyes wide with embarrassment. She was really trying to look good for him, I guess, and it was a bit funny seeing my fun-loving sassy mom turn into a polite heap in front of him. Poseidon looked down on me again. "I'm going to tell you straight, Ramona. The things you have seen are supernatural. As you can see, my Queen and I are not Nereids like your mother. We are gods." "Oh." My voice literally shuttered, rather impolitely. "And yur mother, Ramona, is one of us." I looked at his wife, Amphitrite. She quickly shook her head in disagreeance. "My lord means to say that you are the child of a different goddess." She explained, clasping her hands together. "And we know exactly who she is, do not worry." It became quiet except for my breathing. I was about to find out about my real mom. And she was a goddess, for god's sake! ...or....gods' sake, I suppose. "Her name is Demeter, and her domain is the earth." Upon hearing that, my mind flashed back to the dream. The woman with the veil, the flowers. That had to be her! "When do I get to meet her?" Another smack on the wrist. Obviously, I was not cordial enough at this point. My excitement was taking over. "Soon. Her other daughter will be home soon, and I'm sure she would love to meet you then." Poseidon nodded slowly and cleared his throat. "Now, we need to talk about camp. Try not to get too excited, okay?" I nodded and opened my ears, feeling Photina's grasp tighten to keep me under control. "Once you arrive at camp, you need to tell them to take you to Chiron. He is a centaur, half horse and half man. Tel him that I've sent you, and that you are a child of Demeter. You will be given new clothes and a bed at the proper cabin. Everyday you will take your classes, followed by whatever camp activities you choose or have scheduled." I nodded, it seemed very basic. I was admittedly excited to go to camp though, since Photina had never let me go in previous years because of the restaurant. "Most importantly though, Ramona, you must ask Chiron to get you the ''pillow." "The.....''pillow?" I questioned, feeling more pressure on my wrist. She was obviously giving up on trying to make me be silent, but Poseidon didn't seem to mind. "He will know what you're talking about. Now then," He breathed, pointing to Photina. "Say your goodbyes while you have time. I'll be dropping you off in just a few minutes." Photina turned me to face her and kissed both of my cheeks cordially. "Remember, dear. Horse-man, his name is Chiron. Your mother's name is Demeter. And the most important part, please, ask for the pillow." I nodded and kissed her goodbye as she enveloped me in our last hug/ Behind me, the twin-tailed merman tapped my shoulder. "Remember me?" He smiled, the same face I'd seen in the shop earlier. I smirked in retort and hugged him too. "Thanks for helping me, Triton." I looked up at him and pulled away. "Because of you, I finally saw my mom." His face and Photina's grew pale - well, his did. I mean, Photina was made of water and Triton was already green but..er. "How did you see her? We try not to invade dreams unless...." They both paused. Mom pulled me backwards again and warned me, sharper than before, g''et the pillow''. It was almost a desperate plea. ---- A few more minutes passed, and finally Poseidon decided it was time. I stood in the center of the room, him in front of me, a staggering 4 feet taller than me at least. From the water, he created a cyclone, pulling me up as though I were on a moving platform. The ceiling above me opened and I was ushered out. At the second, Photina screamed "I love you, Mona!" And the air bubble around my head burst. Category:Chapter Page Category:Weight of the World Series Category:ImperialFleece